


5 Years

by JatieFantasy



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance, Secret Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JatieFantasy/pseuds/JatieFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 5 years since Katie mysteriously left her friends and family. But now she's back with the son she had with James, the son that not even the father knows about. But earning his trust and love back won't be easy. After all, 5 years is a long time when you don't know if you'll see someone again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Years

**Author's Note:**

> We present to you the first chapter of Five Years! Enjoy ;) And bask in the cuteness of Cam! :)

Katie's POV

"Mommy," my four year old son, Cameron, whined.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked.

"Are we almost to Grandma's? I'm bored."

"Aww...Yep, we're almost there. You excited to finally meet her?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "She's excited to meet you too, sweetheart."

He beamed.

I turned the corner, into my old neighborhood.

Cam wiggled in his seat.

I chuckled. "We're almost there," I repeated.

He clapped.

A minute later, I pulled into the driveway of my old house. "Here we are." I parked and shut off the ignition, before unbuckling and getting out of the car. I got Cam out of his car seat.

He looked around. "Pretty."

I smiled. "I know. Do you want to walk, or do you want me to carry you?"

"Walk. I'm a big boy."

I chuckled. "Of course." I took his hand, and led him up the steps to the porch. I rang the doorbell.

Mom opened the door a few seconds later, smiling.

Cam looked up at her. "Hi, Grandma! I'm Cam!"

Mom smiled down at him. "Hi, honey! It's nice to finally meet you." She got down on her knees. "Do I get a hug?"

He nodded and threw his arms around her.

She hugged him back, chuckling.

I smiled.

Cam pulled away, and Mom got back to her feet.

She hugged me tightly. "Have you talked to...you know who?" she whispered to me.

I shook my head. "No. You and Dad are the only ones that even know about Cam. I don't even know what to say...But Cam knows who everyone is. He knows who his daddy is."

"You need to tell the guys. You need to tell James. I'm sure he would like to know that he has a four year old son."

"I know and I will...He deserves to know and it's not like I can really hide it anymore. I mean, look at him. He looks just like him."

"I know. And you need to tell Kendall, too."

I nodded.

"Come on inside."

"Kay." I led Cam inside the house.

He looked around the house happily.

I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"You're so cute!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," I laughed.

He struck a pose.

"You're such a ham."

"That means I'm yummy!"

I nodded. "You know, I'm pretty hungry..." I stepped towards him.

He squealed, and hid behind Mom.

I grinned. "Grandma loves ham."

Cam went running into the living room.

Mom laughed. "Your dad's in there, trying to find your old DVDs."

I chuckled and followed after him.

Cam was introducing himself to Dad.

I shook my head. Ah, my little boy...

Dad grinned at me. "He's definitely his father's son."

"You have no idea..."

Mom cleared her throat. "The guys might be coming over for dinner tonight...They do that a lot."

My eyes widened.

"They ask about you...especially James..."

"Is he- is he seeing anyone?"

She shook her head. "He's tried, but none of his relationships have lasted very long. He has no idea why you left, you know."

I sighed. "Does it make me a horrible person if I say I'm glad his relationships haven't worked out?"

"No. It means you still have feelings for him."

"I know I do."

"Tell them tonight."

"Obviously. I kinda don't have a choice." I bit my lip. "They're gonna be so mad."

"Probably, but they love you, so they'll forgive you."

"James is going to hate me."

"Maybe for a little while...But he'll want to get to know his son."

"That's the only thing he's going to want to do."

"You never know...Katie, he's still in love with you. I found him up here a couple of weeks ago, going through your old things."

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "I know your relationship was...um...interesting...But he really cares."

"Until he finds out what I've been hiding from him."

"I guess you'll find out tonight."

"I guess so..."

"Come help me with dinner. I'm making steak and macaroni and cheese."

Cam looked up. "I like mac n' cheese."

I smiled at him. "Come on, let's go help Grandma make it."

"Okay!"

I laughed as we headed into the kitchen.

"You can do the salad," Mom said to me. "I'm gonna season the steak and put it in the oven, and then Cam and I are gonna start on the mac n' cheese."

"Okay," I said.

Cam clapped.

We got started on dinner.

Cam hummed happily as he helped Mom.

Dinner was getting close to being ready when the front door open.

"Mo-om! Your hungry son and his hungry friends are here!" Kendall announced.

My eyes widened, my breathing stopped, and my heart pounded furiously.

Cam looked up. "Hi, uncle Kendall!"

Kendall stopped in the doorway, and gaped at Cam and me.

James appeared right behind him, with Carlos and Logan stopping behind both of them.

All four of them took me and Cam in, and their eyes all widened.

"Oh my God..." James breathed.

"Katie!" Kendall cried. "And...some...random kid...Who looks a lot like James..."

Cam smiled. "Hi, uncle Carlos. Hi, uncle Logie. Hi, Daddy!"

Mom turned to me. "Look on the bright side. Now you don't have to tell them! Cam did it for you."

"Katie?" James gasped out. "What's going on?"

Cam ran over and hugged them.

I chewed on my lip. "Well..."

"Katie?" Logan prodded me.

"Do I really need to say it? I have a son...With James..."

James dry choked.

"WHAT?!" Kendall yelled.

I sighed. "I have a son."

"We heard you..." Logan gaped at Cam.

"He's my - he's my son?" James said, sounding like he wasn't sure whether or not to believe it.

I nodded.

James bit his lip, and began to rock back and forth on his heels, a sure sign he was trying to keep from exploding.

I looked down. It was official...He hated me...

After several seconds, James spoke, but not to me. To Cam. He got down on his his knees, and asked gently, "What's your name?"

"Cameron Alekzander Diamond."

James smiled a little. "Not Knight?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"How old are you?"

He held up four fingers.

"That's what I thought...What day's your birthday?"

"April 27th."

James nodded. "And you know who we all are?"

Cam nodded. "Yep. Mommy showed me pictures."

James looked up at me. "And yet you never sent us pictures of him?"

"I sent pictures to Mom and Dad."

"What about Kendall or me? Or even Carlos or Logan?" He kept his voice quiet, no doubt trying to keep from upsetting Cam.

"I wanted to, but I knew if I told you guys, you'd most likely join me."

"Yeah, probably...And is that a bad thing?" A slight bite came into his voice.

"No, of course not. But you guys worked your butts off to get into the college you were in. It was your guys' dream. I wasn't going to let you give it up."

"So...you left..."

"I left before I knew I was pregnant."

"Why did you even leave?"

"I got accepted into the art institute."

"Thanks for telling me," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," I said honestly. "And my grandmother was sick."

"Once again, you could have told me."

"Believe me, I wanted to. I didn't have a choice in going and I knew if I told you, I would have done something stupid and gotten in a lot of trouble."

"How about the fact that you two...you know...without protection?!" Kendall cried. "Think that's stupid enough?"

I looked at him. "Nice thing to say in front of your nephew."

"I'm pissed - we all are! Can you blame me?!"

Cam's bottom lip trembled.

Kendall sighed. "You could have told us...You should have told us...I need to leave. I'm going to start yelling if I don't."

I scooped up Cam and pushed past Kendall, out of the kitchen. I headed up to my old room.

"Is she seriously leaving?!" I heard Kendall scream. "We're the ones who should be leaving! She's the one who didn't tell us there was a new member of the family!"

Cam started crying.

My jaw clenched. Way to go, Kendork..."Shh," I told Cam, rubbing his back. I opened the door and stepped into my room, closing the door behind me. I sat down on my bed, Cam in my lap, continuing to rub his back. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie."

Mom followed me up. She looked at Cam sadly. "They're angry, and they're hurt, and they don't understand. You can't expect them not to freak out. You should have contacted them, and told them to meet with you privately, without Cam. I shouldn't have let them come over for dinner. But you're an adult. You can't run just because your big brother's upset."

I glared at her. "I ran because my son is upset. Cam comes first. If he wasn't upset, I wouldn't have ran. I love you, but don't come up here acting like you know everything about me and why I do what I do."

"How am I supposed to know you? You didn't see me for five years! I understand your son comes first, but in my experience, you'd run whenever something happened that you didn't like. Now, leave Cam with me, and go down and face Kendall and James. You broke James' heart. You owe him a face-to-face confrontation, without your son there to keep him from saying what he really wants to."

Cam clung to me at her words.

"I know I used to run, but I'm not that 18 year old girl anymore, Mom. And leaving Cam with you isn't an option. He's upset and if I leave, he'll freak out."

"Well, then you need to figure something out, because the boys downstairs - his father and his uncles - are freaking out."

"I know. And I will talk to them. Just let me calm Cam down first, okay?"

"Okay."

I nodded. "Go down there and tell them I'll be down once Cam calms down. Once he's calm, we'll come down and the guys and I can go outside or down to the basement or something."

She headed out.

I turned to Cam.

He looked back at me.

I wiped his tears.

"Why is Daddy and Uncle Kendall mad?" he asked me, whimpering slightly.

"Because Mommy made a bad decision."

"You did?"

I nodded sadly. "Mommy didn't tell them about you when she should have."

"Why not? Don't you love me? Aren't you proud of me?"

"Of course I do, baby," I said, fighting back my own tears. "Mommy loves you more than anything and I'm super proud of you. I didn't tell them because I didn't know how. Remember when we talked about school? Well, Daddy and uncle Kendall got into a school that they really wanted to go to and Mommy didn't want to ruin it for them."

He looked up at me. "Couldn't they have come and visit on the weekends?"

"Maybe, but it would have been super hard. Great Grandma Eleanor doesn't like Daddy, uncle Kendall, uncle Logie or uncle Carlos."

Cam looked up at me sadly. "Why not?"

"She thinks they're bad."

"But they're not, right?"

"No, they're not."

"Okay."

I brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "I love you so much. Don't ever think I don't, kay?"

"Okay." He paused, and then asked in a small voice, "Do you and Daddy love each other? Because my teacher says that mommies and daddies should always love each other, no matter what."

"I don't know, sweetie. I mean, I love Daddy, but I don't know if he loves me...Grandma thinks he does though..."

Cam nodded. "Because of...um...?"

I looked at him. "Huh?"

"What you did?" He twisted his hands and looked down.

"Oh. Yeah..."

He looked back up at me. "He'll forgive you."

"I hope so."

Cam nodded.

"You gonna be okay with Grandma?"

Cam nodded again.

"Kay." I carried him downstairs.

He beamed at Mom.

I passed him to her, kissing his forehead again.

He smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"They're waiting for you in the living room," Mom told me.

"Kay." I let out a breath and headed in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Science-Fantasy93: What'd you guys think? Love it? Hate it? What'd you think of Cam? Isn't he just so cuutttee?!
> 
> Jatieluv: Well, he's a Jatie baby, so, really...what can you expect?
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: A little bit of both James and Katie. *Happy sigh*. So, if you feel like commenting, we'd definitely appreciate it!
> 
> Jatieluv: We really, really would. And if not for us, do it for Cam...
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: Just imagine that cute little face looking up at you hopefully.
> 
> Jatieluv: With James' floppy brown hair, his hazel eyes, and Katie's pout...
> 
> Science-Fantasy93: You guys imagining it? Good ;)
> 
> Jatieluv: Mmmm hmmm...Don't make him sad.


End file.
